Magnet
by xXDarkYukariXx
Summary: He continued to glare when his eye caught a flash of pink. He was no foreigner to beautiful women for he had seen many, but this one had him enthralled. NoctisxLightning :3


~Magnet~

(A NoctisxLightniing One-shot)

Final Fantasy XIII/ Final Fantasy Versus XIII Crossover

_"I'm drawn to you…like a magnet." _

"I think we should celebrate!!" Stella said turning, her deep blue eyes gleaming at the scowling soldier.

"Yeah…" Lightning replied uninterested.

"Are you even listening to me?!"She asked irritated, her hands on her hips.

"Yeah…"

"Lightning!!!!"

"What?!" Lightning yelled, annoyed.

"C'mon…let's do something fun tonight!! Hey let's go clubbing!!"The blonde proclaimed happily while grabbing Lightning's arm.

"Wha?!…Ugh…I don't want to…." The strawberry blonde grumbled, reluctantly following the blonde woman.

Lightning suppress the urge to roll her eyes and sigh for the umpteenth time as Stella Nox Fleuret, daughter of the Fleuret family of the country Tenebrae, a.k.a. her bubbly cousin dragged her to who knows where. Today happens to be her only day off from Guardian duties and her 21st birthday. Why she's spending it here and not back home at Cocoon was all her lovable and conniving sister's fault. _Serah…_ Lightning scowled at remembering her sister's betrayal and scolded herself for lowering her guard. So here she was tricked and grumpy facing the demise of her dear cousin who wanted nothing more but make the best of her birthday enjoyable, meaning going partying.

"Aww c'mon Light!! You need to have fun in your life. You won't be 21 forever you know…"

"It is of no importance to me …" Lightning scoffed, crossing her arms.

"C'mon…Please?! It'll be fun and who knows you might meet a cute guy." She smirked mischievously.

"My love life is none of your concern." She mumbled coldly.

"Don't you mean lack of?" The blonde remarked wryly.

"Exactly." Turning on her heels.

Nonetheless it made her paused in contemplation. When was the last time she had a little fun? It wouldn't hurt to change her pace once in a while… She was unaware that your expression had softened, of course this was not unnoticed by the blonde.

"So… is that a yes?!" hope in her eyes.

"*Sigh* fine, but only because I'm really bored!" She said turning away, not giving her cousin the satisfaction of seeing a small smile emerge from her scowling lips.

"Why did I ever agree to do this?" The dark haired prince to the Caelum Dynasty, mumbled gloomily as he sat in one of the stools of the crowded night club.

The light swirled around his head, making him lightheaded and the heat was unbearable, not to mention the smell of sweat radiating off the hundreds of bodies moving wildly on the dance floor. It was an understatement to say he wasn't enjoying himself. He was downright bored. He couldn't believe Shot had talked him into this.

"C'mon Noct! Let's go have some fun!" The blonde gun wielder exclaimed.

Noctis was reluctant at first, loud music and dancing really isn't his thing, never was…especially accompanying Shot in meeting girls. But his boredom got the best of him and he agreed.

The blond had begged Noctis from morning till afternoon to go together for a night of fun with the guys. With the guys, Hah! The damn horny liar…The first thing his so called buddy did when they arrived at the club was ditched him for the fairer sex.

So here he was, sitting in a corner, loud music blaring in his ears watching as he waited patiently for this dreadful night to end. He looked out at the sea of people on the dance floor. He couldn't understand how people could go on like that for hours without a break. He just rolled his eyes and drummed his fingers impatiently on the table glaring at the Blond male who was eagerly flirting with his third victim….I mean female, trying to get her number. _Tch, idiot…_

He continued to glare when his eye caught a flash of pink. He was no foreigner to beautiful women for he had seen many, but this one had him enthralled. No one had ever caught his attention this much, and held it, turning it into a simple fascination.

Upon entering, Lightning was immediately assaulted with the musty smell of sweat and the loud banging of the bass from the loud techno music. She followed as Stella walked past the crowd and was acknowledged by almost everyone they passed by…Well it seems her dear cousin was more of a party girl than she had thought. Stella led her to her usual table and Lightning tried to be civil enough without seeming as if she would bite off the next person that approached her.

"How did I let you talk me into this again?" She asked in irritation later on.

Stella looked back over her shoulder, a grin pulling at her lips, her bright blue eyes shining mischievously.

"Because you agreed with me when I told you that your life was boring and needed a little excitement." The blonde exclaimed.

"Yes, but I'm suddenly regretting it…" Lightning narrowed her eyes at her cousin.

She shoved her hands in her pockets and scowled when she found that she could not. Damn dress…Yes the one and only Lightning was wearing a dress, not by choice of course. She directed a glare at the culprit who merely smiled innocently at her.

"You know Light, you would look really pretty if you put on a smile!"

"Tch, don't count on it…"She scowled, turning the other way.

She looked around the room they are currently standing in. Crowds of people were dancing in the middle of the dance floor and spotlights of several different colors danced around the room, making it hard to focus on a person. Throbbing music poured out of the speakers, and people moved to the music.

"I hate clubs. They're too loud and have too many people in them." She complained irritably.

"C'mon dear cousin of mine, let's have some fun!! It's your birthday after all!" Stella exclaimed while swaying her hips to the music.

"I think I'll pass on that…" scrunching her nose.

"Aww you're no fun!!" She replied pouting.

"Whatever…If you need me I'll be right here…away from those sweating mass of raving hormones."

Lightning stood and watched as Stella just about danced with three guys…definitely a party girl she mused. She continued to watch in amusement a grin lifting at the corners until she felt a shiver down her spine. And it wasn't the AC. She stood on guard looking around for anything suspicious and relaxed a bit when she found none. She did not know why but…She had a feeling that she was being watched.

He sat there staring at the woman ahead. He couldn't stop. She was just so different…Rose tinted hair, sleek and smooth on her porcelain face, twirling down her left shoulders. It shined a brilliant hue mixture of pink and red as it glinted in radiance and luster. The beautiful color of her eyes was sparkling azure contrast to his deep sapphire ones that changes colors depending on his moods. They were so fierce yet soft and gentle… large and perfectly formed, outlined with the most perfect dark, curling lashes. She had a milky complexion, and a figure that led a man to infinite imaginations. She had a stance of authority and maybe some stubbornness too. It made him smirk as he imagined of one day taming that domineering air around her. Oh but what really made an impact was her legs. Her long slender legs! I mean most men go for breasts, not that hers weren't great. His eyes filled with pleasure when it went up towards her bust. She was absolutely not lacking in that department. Hmm… maybe he was a breast kind of man. He looked back down her legs and a burst of lust engulfed him. No, he was definitely a legs kind of man. His mouth drew wide in a predatory grin, that dress did not really do anyone justice as it seem to enhance and make them look more long, endless.*Groan* He really should stop hanging out with Shot. He was turning into a damn pervert!

He continued to gape in awe with the great need to possess her…which made him crazy and throb with want. He was both surprised and shocked to see that a woman could have such an effect on him. It made him jolt in excitement and pleasure as his body subconsciously and slowly started to walk towards the ravishing beauty. He wasn't just going to sit here and watch.

Standing, Noctis began to make his way over to Lightning. As he strode through the crowd he didn't even think of what to say or do for he only rely on his instinct to lead…and of what advice Shot had told him of picking up girls he could remember *sigh*…He really was inexperienced in this. As he came even closer he couldn't help but admire her even more. All of the voices asking him to dance were lost against his ears as he drew yet nearer.

He was never much of a seducer but hey, you never know unless you try right? He leaned into her neck and she shivered as his hot breath danced on the back of her neck.

"Come here often?" He whispered seductively into her ear.

Lightning turned abruptly, eyes narrowed ready to brush whoever it was off, but was surprised to lock eyes with a stranger who had a voice smooth as velvet and just about ooze masculinity.

"H-Huh?!"She replied dumbly.

_Wow…_Was what she was thinking. She was breathless! She actually felt her breath escaped her lungs in a rush and her heart flutter against her chest. Her body was on fire and she could back away as if something was sucking her towards him…

It took her a while to comprehend who was talking to her and began to assess the lovely stranger in front of her. He really wasn't just lovely. He was beautiful. The stranger had perfect skin, soft, sexy dark hair that fell on his cool and mysterious face and were in messy disarrays in the back. His features were an absolute mixture of masculine. Her eyes traveled lower; he was lean, but muscular, and looking back up, had the most beautiful pair of mesmerizing eyes, one where millions of girls could drown into with just a mere look. Whoa! It must have been the light because his eyes just turned from a deep blue to a fiery red. He was smirking and she could feel the heat rush in her face. Oh God, she knew she was staring, but she couldn't stop herself as she continued to stare at him ardently. She was quite baffled as a part of her felt something she'd never before known let alone experience and she certainly didn't recognize it.

They both just stood there staring; no… the proper word should be gazing at each other.

She could feel her heartbeat thudding against her chest, could see the mixed arrays of emotion swimming in his eyes. But no words were spoken.

His dark gaze intent, Noctis raised a finger to touch her cheek. The moment skin met skin they both felt an electrifying sensation that left them both mesmerized. He did it again only this time he used the back of his hand. It was a gentle caress almost nonexistent, yet it left a burning imprint. She close her eyes to savor the sweetness of the gesture only to open them as she felt herself engulf in two protective arms. She knew she shouldn't let him freely have this much control over her but right now all thoughts had abandoned her. Logical reasoning had fled her, leaving her victim to the stranger's arms. And to her surprise …she was okay with it. All that mattered was that she wanted to be in this stranger's strong arms.

Noctis unexpected action surprised him a bit but brushed it off quickly as he felt her relaxed in his arms. He drew her closer so that their bodies could feel each other's warmth. He brought a hand up as he freely runs his fingers through her hair, grasping a head full of it as his lips came crashing down on hers.

The meeting of lips caused a sweet shock of response on parts of her bodies. She became tense and tried to pull away, not liking one bit the reaction the kiss had impacted on her. Feeling her panic he tried to ease her, capturing her head between his hands, took her lips in a soothing kiss. He caressed her cheeks softly and the gentle gesture swayed her to surrender to him and his desires. It was a soft meeting but as the ardent flame burned to a high degree so did the kiss. Noctis slanted his mouth over hers and took her lips in a searing assault of the senses. They were lost…lost in a world of bliss, oblivious to their surrounding, the hoards of people, and the blaring noise of the club. Her hands twined themselves into his hair, and she pressed her lips against his harder, desperate to be closer.

Noctis filled her mouth with his tongue, taking, demanding, and awakening a flame inside of her so powerful she felt weak with it. Lightning returned his kiss passionately, eagerly fusing her lips to his; drinking him in as if dying from a thirst that only he can quench.

They both broke apart for oxygen was needed. She looked up at him with unfocused eyes. She reveled on all of the emotions that she was feeling. Watched as he watched her…but it wasn't enough. She had to have more. She lifted her face as she brought his head down to brush her lips softly over his, once, twice…before he wholly stopped her torturous kisses and completely covered her mouth.

Their tongues mated, sliding, stroking, and inviting the other to a forbidden dance of heat and urgency. A yearning both strong and fierce fell upon them. They've both seemed to forgotten that they had just only met and surrendered to the sweet and utter paradise which had drawn them together.

When the kiss had ended, she buried her face in his chest, and he sunken into her silky hair, breathing in her scent, arms tightening around her.

They remained like that for a long while, their ragged breaths mingling, their frenzied heartbeats gradually slowing.

Lightning begun to recover her shattered senses before Noctis did. Their passion had been overwhelming, shaking them to their very soul. And when she finally managed to draw back to look at him, she discovered his eyes glazed with spent desire as he stared ardently back at her.

She wished she could draw back from his allure and yet…this is exactly what she wanted. What she needed. This tenderness and feeling that have suddenly overflowed her. This sense of intimacy that was so overpowering that it left her vulnerable. Part of her hungered for this stranger but another part wanted desperately to runaway. She had sworn never to let herself become so susceptible to pain again…Never to let anyone come close enough only to disappear.

Was it really that bad to let someone in again? To love again?

If so then why does it feel so good just to watch him look at her with deep desire in his eyes, to feel the softness of his lips, to taste his very being?

She really wanted to push back and turn the other way, never to look back but…as she looked at him again, his eyes smoldered darkly, she found herself not caring. Fingertips rose as she trace them over his strong jaw and she felt herself smile softly, sinking into his warmth.

Her response warmed him… it greatly frightened him. But wanting her, desiring her, needing her was to powerful.

Noctis shut his eyes, breathing her in, absorbing the warmth and fragrance of her, finding a splendid pleasure in holding her close. He can clearly imagine himself getting to know her. Clearly see himself loving this ravishing beauty. He smiled as he tucked a strand of her hair back her ears.

"Noctis…" He said.

"Lightning…" She replied.

They both smiled as he raised his hand to brush the back of it against her soft cheeks and felt that same electrifying sensation… no words were spoken yet again. There needn't be any for they were both drawn…like a _magnet_.

~The End~


End file.
